


Новая Эра

by Red_Yennifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, F/M, Marauders' Era, Post-World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Yennifer/pseuds/Red_Yennifer
Summary: Джеймс Поттер не знает, как вернуться к прежней жизни после ужасов войны. В канун Нового года давняя подруга напоминает ему о том, что в жизни главное.





	Новая Эра

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Era](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572282) by [Lieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieh/pseuds/Lieh). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> Фик был переведен на ЗФБ-2019 для команды WTF Library of Adventures 2019. За него не было голосов, потому я не стала ждать официального деанона. Приятного прочтения! 
> 
> Бета - Кана Го.

Комнату наполняла толпа элегантно одетых людей. Нарядные платья, увешанные драгоценностями, и дорогущие костюмы облегали элегантные силуэты – прием был в самом разгаре. Свечи весело мерцали, компания девушек хихикала в углу; искренне улыбающиеся официанты подносили напитки и шутили; пара молодых людей покуривала сигары и с сияющими глазами делала прогнозы на то, каким будет будущий год. 

Все было идеально для идеальной ночи, последней в этом году. Небо было безоблачным, мягко падал снег, похожий на крошечные кусочки хлопка, улицы были переполнены людьми, идущими на вечеринки и устраивающими собственные сборища на тротуарах и в лондонских пабах. 

Определенно, за семь лет, минувшие с начала войны, людям было особо нечего вспомнить. Сегодняшний день предоставил чудесную возможность подлатать их души, запертые в царстве теней и обильно политые слезами. Многие не вернулись с той войны, а кто вернулся – уже никогда не станут прежними. Если они не были искалечены физически, они были травмированы душевно. 

Джеймс Поттер был одним из тех молодых людей, которым посчастливилось вернуться с войны целыми и почти невредимыми, с одним только ранением в руку, которое, впрочем, уже зажило. За проявленные доблесть и мужество он был награжден знаком Почета. Несмотря на молодость – Джеймсу было всего двадцать четыре года – он стал главным сержантом в своей пехотной дивизии. 

Его фигура возвышалась у камина, отблески огня рисовали затейливые узоры на невыразительном лице, в то время как разум был поглощен невеселыми думами. Джеймс пришел на эту вечеринку лишь потому, что друзья настояли. Ему сказали «тебе не повредит немного веселья», что бы они ни подразумевали под этим. Сириус, Питер и Ремус, когда хотели, могли быть очень убедительными, у Джеймса не было шансов. 

Тихий смех неподалеку привлек его внимание. Он так давно не слышал этого голоса, что почти забыл его звучание. Он ощутил, как внутри что-то всколыхнулось, но не так, как тогда, в боевом лагере в Нормандии год назад, не то страшное и отчаянное чувство, цель у которого была одна: выживание. В памяти Джеймса воскресла та ночь, когда он вскочил с кровати, сердце бешено колотилось, повсюду раздавались выстрелы, были слышны вопли, солдаты выкрикивали приказы, снова крики, шум, грохот падающих тел, израненных и окровавленных, вот в него летит мертвое тело без глаза…

− Джеймс? Ты в порядке? 

Мягкий голос прозвучал у него за спиной, на плечо легла нежная рука. Обернувшись, Джеймс увидел знакомое лицо давней подруги. Её зеленые глаза искрились участием и радостью, рыжие волосы свободно ниспадали на шею, и в них танцевал огонь. Блестящее платье эффектно обнажало плечи и спину, достаточно, чтобы у Джеймса перехватило дыхание. Он моргнул, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. 

− Благодарю, мисс, я в порядке. 

Она закатила глаза, в её голосе появились дразнящие нотки. 

− Сколько раз тебе говорить, чтобы ты называл меня просто Лили? Нам больше не нужно соблюдать формальности. 

Он улыбнулся, чувствуя себя и впрямь очень глупо.

− Ты права, извини. Я в порядке, Лили.   
− Это вранье, и ты это знаешь. Ты стоишь здесь целый вечер, как статуя, ни разу к нам не присоединился, − она указала на Ремуса, Сириуса и Питера, играющих в карты за столом.   
Они хохотали так весело и задорно, будто завтрашний день никогда не наступит. 

Он испытал чувство вины за то, что игнорировал друзей весь вечер. Но ему было не слишком интересно заниматься всякой ерундой с товарищами, как-то: делать дурацкие ставки или подзуживать Ремуса обыграть Сириуса. Эти развлечения остались в далеком прошлом, их сменила банальная действительность. 

Как так вышло, что его жизнь изменилась, да к тому же столь радикально? Почему ему так трудно вернуться к своим старым друзьям и жить нормальной жизнью? 

Нельзя сказать, что его товарищи меньше сражались. Сириус прослужил во Франции почти три года. Когда его расспрашивали о том периоде, он неизменно отвечал: «Каждый день – куча дерьма, и сигарет не хватает, чтобы выносить дубак». Он был одним из лучших новобранцев и во время войны спас жизни многих пехотинцев.

Ремус и Питер вместе с Джеймсом отправились в Берлин и оставались там до последнего дня войны. Хорошо, когда в такой непростой момент старые друзья рядом, хотя Джеймс жутко паниковал, когда Ремусу прострелили правую ногу. Конечно, он быстро оклемался и хромал потом всего несколько недель, но этого оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы его демобилизовали и отправили в Англию. Сириус вскоре присоединился к Джеймсу и Питеру – война набирала обороты, и пехота в Берлине нуждалась в подкреплении. 

За все время, что Джеймс служил, ему никогда не доводилось видеть столько ужаса, как тогда, в Берлине. Закрывая глаза, он ясно видел оружие, стреляющее в воздух, слышал полные боли крики раненых солдат с обеих сторон, чувствовал ужасающие холод и туман, царившие в те дни, видел на улицах бомбы и кровь. В его голове будто был отснят фильм ужасов, повторяющийся каждую ночь. 

Так что он именно врал. Джеймс был не в порядке и не знал, будет ли когда-нибудь вновь.

Лили вздохнула из-за его молчания. Она понимала, что он все еще терзается и ему нужна помощь, но видела: парень слишком горд, чтобы попросить об этом. Она взяла его за руку и потянула к двери.

− Пошли со мной, прогуляемся. 

Джеймс позволил ей вытащить себя в сад, а затем – на шумную улицу. Он не помнил, чтобы в этот час на улице было столько счастливых лиц, это казалось почти нереальным. Лили улыбалась и расточала комплименты знакомым, идя рядом с ним. В его груди всколыхнулось странное чувство, сродни гордости, из-за того, что Лили совсем рядом. Впервые за эти несколько месяцев ему было хорошо. 

Город еще не полностью восстановился после бомбежек, поэтому, конечно, количество людей было меньше, чем, например, во время курортного сезона. Тем не менее, в груди у него потеплело: он приложил руку к тому, чтобы его дом остался таким – свободным и счастливым. 

Тауэрский мост был уже переполнен томящимися в ожидании полуночи людьми. Джеймс обратил внимание на то, что Лили дрожит от холода, и мысленно сделал себе замечание за то, что раньше не догадался предложить ей пальто. Когда он озвучил свои мысли и накинул пальто ей на плечи, Лили ослепительно ему улыбнулась. 

Они, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли, молча созерцали город. Ночь была прекрасной, не только из-за праздничных огней, но и потому, что Лили была рядом. Джеймс всегда испытывал к ней сильные чувства, но не знал, взаимны ли они. Они были знакомы со школьных времен, их семьи дружили. Все могло бы быть иначе, не постучись в их двери война: он был уверен, что, как только получит престижную профессию и добьется хорошего заработка, а она окончит учебу, непременно попросит её руки. 

Однако война постучалась, и все пошло по другому сценарию. Джеймсу пришлось забыть о своих планах поступить в университет, а Лили не смогла поехать учиться в Оксфорд, ведь её мать и старшая сестра остались бы без поддержки. Вместо этого она окончила сестринские курсы и пошла добровольцем лечить раненых солдат, которых с каждым днем поступало в город все больше. В первые дни именно она ухаживала за Ремусом, прежде чем его перевели в госпиталь, и её забота спасла ему жизнь. Джеймс прекрасно знал: Лили не станет отсиживаться дома или где-нибудь в глубинке, будучи в состоянии быть полезной. Тогда-то он и полюбил её, разглядев это умение сопереживать и самоотверженно заботиться о других. 

− Иногда мне тоже становится грустно, когда я вспоминаю о войне, − призналась Лили, глядя на распростершийся перед ними город. – Понимаешь, кругом столько обезумевших от боли бедняг, большинство из них так молоды, и ты ничего не можешь сделать, чтобы облегчить их страдания… Большинство из них умерли у меня на руках. 

Она взглянула на него блестящими от слез глазами. 

− Иногда я вижу их во сне. Но знаешь, что я усвоила, несмотря ни на что?

Сперва Джеймс молчал. Вместо ответа он поцеловал её руку. Лили обняла его, спрятав лицо у него на груди. 

− Представляю, что ты пережила и видела, − пробормотал он, гладя её по волосам.   
− Это было ужасно, но я не жалею, − её голос казался приглушенным из-за сдерживаемых слез. – Это научило меня ценить свою жизнь больше всего на свете. И быть благодарной за то, что моя семья жива и твоя тоже, Джеймс. И семьи Ремуса, Сириуса и Питера.

Лили подняла голову, на её лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций. 

− Мы вышли из… всего этого живыми и невредимыми. Теперь настало время двигаться дальше и просто жить, − она коснулась рукой его щеки и принялась чертить неведомые узоры на лице. – Знаю, тебе это кажется трудной задачей, но… я хочу, чтобы ты сделал это. Хотя бы ради меня. 

Джеймс взглянул на неё как будто в первый раз, запоминая каждую черточку её лица. Иногда во время бесконечных ночей в тренировочном лагере он представлял, что она рядом. Это был единственный способ не сойти с ума. Он точно знает, что никогда ни в чем не откажет ей.

− Я обещаю, − ему удалось заставить себя улыбнуться. – Я даже готов обратиться за профессиональной помощью, если это тебя порадует. Ты знаешь, что я серьезно. 

Она громко рассмеялась. Джеймс всегда терпеть не мог обращаться к врачам, и из-за этого регулярно влипал в неприятности с родителями. 

− А еще, сэр, вы задолжали мне танец. Не надейся, что я об этом забыла, − она приподняла бровь, а Джеймс попытался сдержать смех, но не смог. 

Он прижал обе её руки к груди.

− Как насчет того, чтобы вернуть этот долг прямо сейчас? Музыки здесь, правда, нет, но можно сымпровизировать. Но сперва… − Джеймс перестал нервничать. – Есть кое-что, что я хотел бы сделать. 

Глаза Лили расширились, когда Джеймс наклонился столь близко, что она могла сосчитать веснушки у него на лице. Её охватило волнение, когда он обхватил ладонями её лицо. Его теплое дыхание ласкало кожу, глаза закрылись, губы почти коснулись её губ…

− Ах вот вы где, голубки! Теперь понятно, чего вы слиняли с вечеринки пораньше.

Громкий смех Сириуса эхом разнесся по мосту, за ним шли веселый Питер и смущенный Ремус. В руках у них были бокалы и бутылка шампанского. Лили и Джеймс вспыхнули и отшатнулись друг друга. 

− Ты гребаный мудак! – Джеймс притворялся, что очень зол, хотя ему тоже было смешно.   
− Лили, дорогая, прости! Знаю, ты ждала годы, пока этот идиот решится. Пожалуйста, не отвлекайтесь.   
− Иди на хрен, Сириус! – лицо Лили было почти такого же цвета, как и волосы.   
− Прости, Лили, но у нас не было выбора, − робко улыбнулся Ремус. – Нам пришлось пойти за ним, чтобы убедиться, что он не сделает какую-нибудь глупость. 

Сириус снова громко расхохотался, его смех был похож не то на лай, не то на рык. 

− Уже почти полночь, если что, − с широкой улыбкой напомнил Питер. – Думаю, лучше дождаться её здесь. 

Люди на мосту начали обратный отсчет, а потом, когда часы пробили полночь, принялись аплодировать и обниматься, освещая огнями фейерверков небо. Сириус откупорил шампанское для тоста.

− Окажешь честь, дружище? 

Джеймс улыбнулся и кивнул, подняв бокал вместе с друзьями. Он никогда не блистал красноречием, предпочитая показывать свои чувства. Но в этот раз он сделал над собой усилие. 

− За Новый год, который начинается сейчас, и за второй шанс, который мы все заслужили, − он с любовью смотрел на друзей и особенно на Лили. – Мы оставляем позади прошлое и боль, чтобы взглянуть в будущее. Так выпьем же за выживших и за тех, кто не выжил. За них!  
− За них! – эхом откликнулись в шумной ночи четыре голоса. 

Джеймс крепко сжал руку Лили. Она была его будущим, это наполняло его счастьем и давало силы смотреть вперед – туда, где ему ничто не помешает. Больше не помешает. Настало время начать жизнь заново, и он хотел сделать это с ней. Фильм ужасов, записанный в его сознании, остался где-то на задворках памяти, он мог думать в этот момент лишь о том, что руки Лили ласкают его лицо, губы касаются его щеки и, наконец, рта. 

В последнюю ночь уходящего года все было прекрасно. Последняя ночь 1945 года ознаменовала начало новой эры.


End file.
